


Dangerous Dancing

by gaynoodles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynoodles/pseuds/gaynoodles
Summary: Amélie Lacroix is a ballet dancer who is working hard to become a world famous ballet dancer. She attends a famous ballet academy where there is builds her status. Things were going her way until one day she meets the new team doctor who unexpectedly changes her life in more ways than one.





	1. Part 1: The Road to Success

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this site so I apologize for any mess ups. I'm a huge Overwatch fan and love writing gay fanfics of all kinds. Feel free to comment and let me know what I can do to make things better. Oh and look forward to part two!!

The sun was out high in the sky shining down on the city below with the sky clear of any clouds displaying its brilliant shade of blue. Down below there were thousands of people running around going about their daily lives. Life in the city was busier than ever but there’s more going on inside the city walls. In a large building just off the corner of the main road, you can hear the loud beats of music and see many people moving around on the inside. The room was floored with hardwood and mirrors surrounded all the walls. There was a support beam that ran the entire perimeter of the room with a couple of chairs to the side and two windows that looked out onto the city. There inside the room was a group of girls who were stretching and preparing for activities. Moments later the door opened and in came an older woman holding a clipboard and a speaker. She set the speaker down and then looked out at the girls and said,

 

“Make sure you stretch well I don’t want any of my girls having to be sent to the infirmary because of pulled hamstrings. Now then begin!”

 

The group of young women began to move as one flowing like water to the sound of the music coming from the speaker. They moved perfectly in harmony following the sequence of steps effortlessly. The girls belonged to Cygne Académie, a prestige ballet academy in Paris, France that only the most elite were allowed to attend. It was the ballet school that many famous ballet performers came from and so many young dancers who strive for greatness flock to the establishment.Among the hundreds of girls that have made it through the rigorous tryouts to admission was French native Amélie Lacroix. At 33 years old, she passed the tryouts with flying colors and is considered a star among her instructors. Her beauty and grace was unmatched to the others and they all respected her as a dancer however as a person it was the other way. Amélie was quiet and never really talked much to others besides the instructors. She was often cold to her fellow dancers and on the few times she does speak to them it’s either criticisms or corrections. The girls were not too fond of the prodigy but she did not mind this for they were only stepping stones for her to reach the top. It had been about two hours into the dance lesson when the instructor had told them to stop.

 

“Alright girls with the upcoming competition coming up I want to make sure everyone is in good health. Therefore, the chairman has brought in a medical professional to examine you all and make sure you’re ready. Everyone please down to the infirmary and wait outside for the doctor to call you in.”

 

All the girls groaned and sighed but marched in a straight line down the hallway to the school infirmary. There they stood against the wall and waited as they were called in one by one for the doctor. As they were waiting many of the girls started to chat and gossip while Amélie simply waited at the very end of the line away from the others.

 

“Do you think the new doctor is a man?”

 

“I hope he’s hot!”

 

“If he is I wouldn’t mind spraining a couple ankles to have him examine me.”

 

“You just want a good looking man to have wrapped around your arms Claire.”

 

As the girls chatted away about having romantic affairs they shouldn’t be having, Amélie was looking out the window staring at the town from above. The streets were busy as ever and the life outside was never resting always moving. She once remembered a time where she had a carefree life and could do whatever she wanted but those times have passed and now she had to focus on getting to the top if she was going to get anywhere in life. Ballet was her passion, her dream, her life, and no one was going to stop her from getting to the top where she belonged.

 

“Amélie Lacroix.”

 

She almost didn’t hear her name called if it weren’t for the girl in front of her telling her she was up. The girl looked sad but something like that didn’t bother Amélie for she just wanted to get the examination over with. Opening the door, Amélie walked into the room and saw a figure in a white lab coat and blond hair that was held up in a ponytail facing the window and writing some notes.

 

“Please stand on the scale so we can take your weight and height Ms. Lacroix.”

 

The voice did not sound stern and rough like a man’s but more soft and gently like a woman. Doing as the doctor had asked, she stepped over to the scale and waited as the doctor finished and came over. When she turned Amélie got a better look at the mysterious doctor. Indeed she was a woman with eyes as blue as the sky. She wore a black shirt under her lab coat and black pants with matching boots. The doctor had her hair held back with a black headband and had glasses on that were a bit bulky for the petite doctor. Amélie watched as the doctor walked over and read the scales writing down her height and weight.

 

“45.3 kilograms.. That’s awfully low for a woman your height and age.”

 

Amélie ignored the comment the doctor made and continued on with the examination. The doctor had Amélie do various amounts of stretches along with tests until she was finally done. She was about to leave but then was stopped when the doctor said,

 

“I would be careful with how hard you treat your body Ms. Lacroix. I can already see signs of the damage you’ve already done and if you keep it up you’ll regret when you get older.”

 

“What I do with my body has none of your concern doctor now if you excuse me I’ll be on my way.”

 

“It’s Ziegler.”

 

At that point Amélie had become lost in her thoughts trying to ignore the comment the doctor made about her weight and her body. No one knew her body better than herself and she wasn’t going to let a doctor stop her. She didn’t care if her body fell apart, the determined ballerina wasn’t going to give up. However the doctor wasn’t completely wrong about Amélie’s body. There have been times where Amélie had noticed there were areas where her body was at its weakest. There were times during dance routines that she had pain or difficulty performing. It was true that the damage she was doing to herself was destructive but she didn’t have time to heal or take a day off. The moment she stopped training would be the moment she would lose everything. Ballet was everything to her and it was all she had left. Not wanting to think any more about what the doctor had said, she headed back to the classroom where the others had been waiting. From there they continued the rest of their lesson until it was done and then the girls were released from the classes for lunch. Not wanting to be around the others, Amélie went outside to the courtyard where not many students were there. She found a nice quiet place to sit down and relax at as she pulled out a package of crackers. There she sat quietly eating her lunch and watching the birds fly around in the sky. She watched them land near her feet and peck at the ground going about their usual business when they suddenly got up and flew away. The place where the birds stood was now replaced by the sights of familiar black boots. Amélie looked up and saw that the doctor was standing there holding a small sack lunch. The two stood there staring at each other for a bit until the doctor decided to break the silence by saying,

 

“Do you mind if I sit there with you?”

 

Amélie didn’t say anything and simply went back to eating her crackers ignoring the doctor. Dr. Ziegler took that as a yes and sat down next to Amélie and started to eat her lunch. The two sat in silence eating and not saying a word. She wondered why she didn’t just get up and leave but there was something about Dr. Ziegler that interested her. She wasn’t causing any problems and wasn’t much of a big deal but there was something around her that was bothering. Unable to figure it out, Amélie sat there at the bench and watched the flowers blow in the breeze. It was so quiet that it almost seemed like the doctor wasn’t there until the doctor spoke saying,

 

“Tell me what brought you to ballet Ms. Lacroix? Was it something that you always wanted to do since you were young?”

 

Amélie didn’t say anything and tried to ignore the question that Dr. Ziegler had asked but then she was asked another one that was a bit more thought provoking.

 

“Or was it because your parents forced you?”

 

Mentioning her parents brought up dark feelings in Amélie that resulted in her saying,

 

“My life has nothing to do with you doctor now so please keep your wandering mind out of it.”

 

That was all she said before she got up and left the doctor sitting there alone. Amélie continued the rest of the day focusing on her lesson until the day was done and she was finally able to go home. Her apartment was a couple blocks away and was at least a twenty minute walk. It was six in the evening and traffic was still busier than ever since there were people getting off work and heading home for the night. Amélie continued to walk the usual path that she took to get home to her apartment but there were a lot of things going on in her mind at that moment. The upcoming dance routine, upcoming bills, the pain in her left ankle, there were so many things going on in her mind that she had to worry about but the one thing that was on her mind the most was Dr. Ziegler. The words that she said echoed in her mind about her parents for it was something that she didn’t like thinking about. Her parents were lost years ago but the impact they left on her had done its job. Now she had just herself and ballet and she didn’t need anyone else. Amélie was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed the light turn for pedestrians to walk.

 

“What do you think you’re doing Lacroix? You shouldn’t get distracted by some silly doctor you have more important things to think about! That stupid doctor has no right talking about you! She is nothing and doesn’t understand anything about you. Focus on the goal and soon enough that doctor will be gone and out of your life.” she said to herself.

 

Amélie’s mind was trying to find the focus that she was used to having but suddenly everything started to get blurry. She started to experience tunnel vision and everything around her became blobs. The sounds around her became inaudible to the point where she could barely hear the people around her. She could feel herself bumping into others and being pushed away but she continued walking. Her apartment was close where all she had to do was cross this last street and she was home free. The disorientated Amélie managed to stop at the post and see the bright red light of the do not cross sign. As she was standing however she looked up and saw a young girl in a white tutu. The little girl was standing in the middle of the street crying holding her head in her palms. She didn’t know who the girl was but there was something about her that looked all too familiar. Something inside her wanted to go over to the girl and tell her that everything was alright. Not even watching the signs, Amélie started to walk towards the girl not even hearing the people yell and shout at her. She had almost reached the little girl but then there was the sound of a blaring horn and a hard slam into her right side. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground barely breathing with limbs splayed across the pavement. There was the sound of people and sirens in the distance but Amélie didn’t care about any of that. She could feel herself starting to slip away until finally complete darkness.

 

“Est-ce la fin?”

 

“Amélie!”

 


	2. Part 2: The Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie wakes up and finds herself in the hospital where she learns what happened to her. Not only is she in a time of crisis but she is also stuck with a very familiar and annoying doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and final part to my first fic! Thank you all for those who left me a kudos and comment and look forward to more fics! Also I apologize for the crummy French I don't speak it and have been using google translate which I know is not the best but I'm trying! Anyways enjoy!

The sight of bright light hit Amélie’s eyes causing her to wake up with sudden alertness. Looking around she could tell she wasn’t in her usual apartment but was instead in a hospital room. Her mind began to race and her heart rate increased as she tried to piece back together what had happened in the last couple of hours. She remembered walking home from the academy and making it to a crosswalk before completely blanking out. The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital room with an IV in her arm. Amélie tried to get up but was immediately struck down by a strong shock of pain in her chest. The injured ballerina yelped in pain as she laid back down trying to stop the pain. Every breath she took in made lungs ache as if she had been sitting in a room full of smoke for three hours. Having had broken ribs before, Amélie was able to figure out the source of her pain and was relieved to know that this injury wasn’t going to affect her dancing.

 

“Shit Amélie… how could this have happened?”

 

Amélie sat there in the bed trying to get herself together but she couldn’t concentrate when she felt like she was trapped. Like a bird trapped in a cage, she felt as if there was no air and she needed to get out. Pulling the blankets off her, Amélie was horrified to see that her legs were wrapped in several bandages as if she was being mummified. She thought to herself that they were like that to prevent any further damage and they would be fine as long as she didn’t push it too far. Amélie started to turn towards the window but when she tried to get up, she found herself stuck. Her legs weren’t doing what she was telling them to and it was as if they were completely ignoring her. Racing thoughts came to Amélie’s mind as she started to believe that the worst thing that could have happened to her has happened. Not wanting to believe what her brain was telling her, Amélie used all her strength to move herself off the bed and stand on her feet. However when she stood up, she immediately fell down onto the ground hitting it hard. She screamed in pain as she reached down to touch her legs but she then realized that she couldn’t feel them. Squeezing them as hard as possible, Amélie tried to send any kind of sensation to her legs but there was none. There was no feeling from the waist down in her body.

 

“Merde… Merde, merde, merde!”

 

Amélie was now in a fury trying to get her legs to come back to life. She was punching and scratching at them yelling at them to work but nothing was working. Her white bandages soon turned red as blood started to soak the bandages. She started to scream and cry until her lungs burned but she still continued because the pain in her heart was too great. The room was filled with the distraught ballerina’s cries attracting the attention of the nearby nurses. They came by and immediately restrained Amélie telling her that she needed to calm down. Amélie didn’t want to listen to them and tried to fight them away but she was too weak. The nurses managed to get her back onto the bed and then restrain her with ties to prevent her from hurting herself. They then propped up Amélie’s legs and undid the bandages to asses the damage but it was then she saw the full horror of her current state. Under the bloodied damages was a mess of skin and muscle with some exposed bone. Amélie almost threw up but not from the sight of her mangled legs but instead the fact that she couldn’t feel any of that. Before she could do anything else there was a sharp prick in her arm and soon after that everything stopped and became dark.

 

“Doctor are you sure there is no other way for her to recover? There isn’t any treatment or drug she could do?”

 

“No I’m sorry Ms. Ziegler but there is nothing we can do. The damage is too extensive far beyond what medical technology can do.”

 

“Please there must be something, anything!”

 

“There is no other option. The best she can do for now is rest and get accustomed to her new life.”

 

There the sound of the door shutting which caused Amélie to open her eyes and see that she was still in the hospital and everything that just happened wasn’t a nightmare. She tried to move her arms but they were bound by restraints placed by the nurses. Being stuck in the current position she was in was not the most comfortable but then the bed started to move as she was being elevated. The bed moved just enough so that Amélie could see no one other than Dr. Ziegler standing there holding the remote to her bed. The sheer sight of Ziegler made Amélie’s blood boil with rage as she felt the urge to beat the life out of the doctor. However she then realized that taking her anger out on others wouldn’t solve anything and everything at this point was useless. With a sad tone in her voice she said,

 

“Get out.”

 

Ziegler didn’t say anything and instead simply sat down at the chair at the edge of the bed where she then pulled out and apple and began to peel it with a knife. Amélie watched as the doctor carefully cut the skin off the apple and then into 8 perfectly sized wedges. Ziegler grabbed a fork and struck one of the slices followed by raising it to Amélie’s face saying,

 

“Eat.”

 

Amélie turned her head and looked away from Ziegler saying that she was denying the doctor’s orders to eat. She was determined to get Ziegler to leave but then things changed when the annoying doctor said,

 

“If you eat I’ll take off the restraints.”

 

Minutes later, Amélie was being baby fed by Ziegler but her arms were now free and she was able to at least hold the plate. Once all the wedges were gone Ziegler put the bowl down and then handed Amélie the TV remote saying to put on whatever she wanted. Amélie instead put the remote down and said,

 

“I told you to leave now!”

 

Ziegler ignored what the ballerina said and grabbed the remote turning on the TV for her and started to flip through the channels. Amélie was starting to get extremely upset with the doctor at this point so she grabbed the remote and threw it across the room causing it to hit the wall. Ziegler then got the message that Amélie didn’t want her there so she got up and left the room not saying a word. That was the last time she ever saw the doctor during her time in the hospital. Weeks later Amélie was finally released from the hospital but she was told that she would never be able to use her legs again. At the hospital she learned that she was hit by a truck when she ran out into the crosswalk. There was damage to her legs and her lower vertebrae along with the associating spinal nerves. The extent of the injury was too great for the hospital and they told her that she was going to have to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life. When Amélie was released and got back to her apartment she saw her mailbox from the academy telling her that she was no longer attending the institution. The sky was dark and raining and there Amélie was in her wheelchair at the steps to her apartment. There was no way she was going to be able to get into her apartment and had decided that she was just going to rot in the rain. Her life was over and so she thought there was no point in living. Warm tears started to drip down her cold face as she sat there in the rain looking up at the sky.

 

“Why.. why does this have to happen?!”

 

Amélie broke down and started to sob in the rain holding her head in her hands as she felt the overwhelming sadness take over her. All of her hopes and dreams gone down the gutter like the rainwater in the streets. She believed that there was nothing left for her in this world since she could no longer dance. Her goal of making it to the top was crushed and now there was only one thing left for her. Turning her chair to face the busy street, Amélie watched as the cars raced by in the rain. She gripped the wheels of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white and and gritted her teeth feeling them almost crack. Everything became still as if time had stopped and it was just Amélie where only the sound of her heartbeat could be heard. There was silence before Amélie screamed and then started to move forward with all her might towards the traffic. Her speed was increasing with every push and the distance between her and the end grew shorter and shorter. She was almost there when suddenly she felt a sharp jerk from behind her. The chair had stopped and every time Amélie tried to move her chair wouldn’t budge. She thought maybe she was caught on something but then she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Looking behind she saw that Dr. Ziegler was standing there short of breath and soaking wet from the rain.

 

“What do you think you were doing?!!” Ziegler shouted.

 

“Escaping this hellish life!” Amélie yelled back.

 

“This isn’t right and you know it!”

 

“I don’t care anymore.. There’s nothing left for me!”

 

“Yes there is Amélie. For the first time in your life would you just listen to me?!”

 

“I don’t want to listen to you or anyone anymore!”

 

Amélie tried to go against Dr. Ziegler using all her force to push forward but she wasn’t moving an inch because of the doctor. She then found herself starting to move backwards and being pulled back toward the sidewalk. The brakes were placed on the chair but she was still moving. Dr. Ziegler was pulling Amélie with all her might using sheer muscle power causing the chair to let out an awful screeching noise. Eventually the moving stopped and Amélie saw that she was back at the front steps of her apartment. There was no way Ziegler was going to get her up the stairs. The chair itself was heavy and with Amélie added to the weight, it was going to be extremely difficult. However to her surprise, Amélie saw Ziegler walk around to the front of her and then reach out to grab her where she was then lifted out of her chair and slung onto the doctor’s back. She shouted and protested against Ziegler’s barbaric handling but the doctor simply ignored her noisy patient and asked where the keys were. Amélie refused to t ell her but then quickly changed her mind when the doctor threatened to break a window to get in. Ziegler found the keys and let herself in walking into the rather empty apartment. She placed Amélie down onto the couch and then quickly ran back outside to get the wheelchair. Once inside, Ziegler took off her soaking wet jacket and hung it on the coat rack and then walked over to Amélie who was sitting in a water logged couch.

 

Amélie didn’t know what was going to happen next but she wasn’t getting a good feeling by the looks of it from the doctor. The next few moments were a blur but then next thing she knew, Amélie found herself naked and in the bathtub with Ziegler washing her hair. She felt ashamed having to be bathed like a child but it wasn’t like she had much pride left so she let the doctor do what was needed. Once her bath was over, she was carried into the bedroom where she was dressed and then brought into the kitchen. At this point Ziegler looked dead tired from carrying Amélie around and almost looked like she was going to pass out. To her surprise though the determined doctor continued to care for Amélie making her dinner over by the stove. Ziegler walked over with a plate of freshly cooked potatoes and vegetables. Reluctantly, Amélie ate her dinner and was then taken to bed where Ziegler sat in the chair by the bedside.

 

“You can leave me alone you know. I’ll be fine on my own.” Amélie said.

 

“I’m not going anywhere so try to get some rest.” Dr. Ziegler said pulling out a book and putting on glasses.

 

“There is no need for that doctor. I can take care of myself.”

 

“Says the one who was charging head first into a busy street.”

 

Amélie silently cursed under her breath as she tried to think of a way to get rid of the annoying doctor. She couldn’t think of anything better to do however so she accepted it and laid down in her bed. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from a mile away the silence was so unbearable. The full moon lit the room through the single window illuminating the space between Ziegler and Amélie. She could see the doctor calmly reading her book being as quiet as can be while Amélie stared at her with cautious eyes. Like everyone else in her life she didn’t trust the doctor one bit and wanted her to leave but she knew that arguing would lead to nowhere. After knowing her for a while Amélie concluded that the doctor was very stubborn and persistent. She could be the most annoying patient in the world and Dr. Ziegler would still be there. Amélie thought that she was going to be stuck with the doctor for the rest of her miserable life constantly needing help and assistant. The thought of being so helpless started to bring tears to her eyes as she sobbed silently. All the pent up anger and sadness slowly trickled out of her eyes as she gripped her sheets. She bit her lips so hard trying to muffle her cries that the taste of copper touched her tongue and her eyes only shut tighter. As she sobbed silently she didn’t even notice the doctor come up to her and grab her fist. Amélie pulled her hand away and turned away from the doctor as she continued to cry to herself. All she wanted was to be left alone and left to die but even that wasn’t going to happen to her. What little that was left of her heart had been shattered and only shards remained that were blown away in the gust of hopelessness. There was nothing else she could do but continue to be helpless.

 

“Do you know why I decided to become a doctor?”

 

The sound of Ziegler’s voice was a lot different from her usual professional tone which caught Amélie off guard for a moment. Not wanting to talk much she tried to shut the doctor up by saying,

 

“Let me guess, your parents forced you?”

 

There was silence which made Amélie think that she was successful in her attempt to silence the pestering doctor. Sadly to her disappointment the doctor continued to speak. The doctor chuckled and said,

 

“Actually, my parents never really had any plans for a small village girl like me. I was actually supposed to be a simple farm girl and that was it.”

 

The answer that was given infuriated Amélie making her tongue grow sharp and prepare for another attack.

 

“So then what is a simple farm girl like you doing in a doctor’s lab coat? Are you really a doctor?”

 

Ziegler burst into laughter causing her to hunch over as she continued to chuckle. Amélie was really starting to get mad now and demanded,

 

“Tell me are you a real doctor or not?!”

 

The doctor sat up and leaned back into her chair where she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette. She lit the cigarette with the lighter and took a puff from it blowing the smoke towards the window here it became visible by the moonlight. Amélie thought it was strange for a doctor, someone who supports long life, use something that shortens one. Staring at awe at the doctor, Ziegler took another puff and held out the cigarette offering it to Amélie. She took the cigarette and took a puff of it letting the smoke fill her lungs as she let it back out into the room. In that instant there was peace between the two as they sat there in the room of smoke. Then the silence was broken when Dr. Ziegler said,

 

“Tell me to you remember the war that happened over twenty years ago?”

 

“Yes I do. It’s all my parents talked about when I was child.”

 

“Do you remember the areas that were hit the most?”

 

“Germany, Italy, and…”

 

“Switzerland. My home.”

 

Amélie looked at the doctor thinking that she was lying but the look in her eyes had become dead as if she had faced death herself. A look that she herself was all too familiar with on her end which made her truly believe that the doctor was telling the truth.

 

“I was 13 when the bombers struck and ravaged my hometown. I lost everything. My family, my friends, my home, everything. It was just me in the ruins that were once my home and no one else. I had to live on my own as the enemy continued to destroy what little we had left. There were many times where I even had to kill people in order to survive because I didn’t know what else to do. Then one day I became tired of fighting and tried to kill myself with a pistol I had stolen from a soldier. I was sitting alone by a fire I had made and there was one bullet left that I had saved just for me. I had the gun to my head and the safety switch off ready to end it all.”

 

The tension in the room became greater as memories of Amélie’s part flooded her mind. The years of her father’s abuse and mother’s neglect came back to her. She was almost able to smell the scent of her father’s alcoholic breath and feel the puncture wounds from her mother’s heels that had constantly dug their way into her hands. Her heartbeat started to quicken and her mind began to race with all those horrible and painful memories of her childhood. Amélie’s body started to tremble as she could hear her parents’ screams and feel everything start to cave in getting smaller and smaller. Her breath became labored and break into a cold sweat as she sat there in her bed reliving her horrible nightmares. She was then brought back to reality when she felt a hand reach out and grab hers. Looking up she saw Ziegler staring at her with tears in her eyes. She held both of Amélie’s hands holding them tightly as her warm tears dripped onto her cold hands. The doctor took a breath and then continued to tell her story showing Amélie the dark secrets she held.

 

“Before I pulled the trigger though, I was stopped by something inside me that told me that doing this was pointless. It realized that there was no point in living but there was also no point in dying either. Everything would be the same whether you live or die so I decided then and there that if I was going to continue living my miserable life then I might as well do something with it. Even if I couldn’t be happy the last I could have done was try to make others happy. So I joined a rebel group called Overwatch where I became a medic and continued from there in the medical field. And now here I am today with you Amélie and I’m here not because you’re a patient and I’m a doctor. I’m here because I see what you’re going through and I want you to know what it’s not the end.”

 

The tears were now pouring out of Amélie’s eyes as she could no longer speak and instead cry. Ziegler pulled Amélie in for a much needed hug and held her tightly with all her might. She held the crying ballerina and the two sat there in the room on a rainy night crying over the many years lost to pain and suffering. In her sobs she told Ziegler everything about her parents’ abuse and how she had to be perfect in order to gain their love and affection. How her father would assault her and her mother physically harm her every time she messed up. Every time she wasn’t perfect in their eyes and how she was nothing without them or ballet. All of Amélie’s feelings came pouring out like a busted damn onto the doctor who held her tightly reassuring her that it was alright. It was in that moment however that Amélie realized that the doctor knew a lot more about her than she had initially thought. The two had suffered great amounts of pain in the past but the main difference was one was trying to forget it while the other was trying to ease it. In that moment she saw that Ziegler was more than just a doctor. Angela Ziegler was a woman of great strength and courage who simply wanted to show others that there is another way out. When she was done crying, Amélie looked at Angela and said,

 

“At least now I know I’m not alone in this..”

 

Angela gave a small smile and said,

 

“No you’re not. I’m going to be there for you every step of the way.”

 

It was now two in the morning and the two were both tired and exhausted from the late night. Angela got up to leave the room but was suddenly stopped. Looking down she saw Amélie holding onto her hand with a look in her eyes that told her not to leave. Although it was a tight fit, the two laid there together in bed holding one another in a loving and embrace. For the first time in her left Amélie felt safe in Angela’s arms and not in fear that someone was out to get her if she messed up. She didn’t feel like she had to be perfect in everyone’s eyes. The chains that bound Amélie were finally broken and she was now free.

 

Months had passed since that night and now Angela and Amélie were living together happily in their new apartment. Angela worked at a local clinic nearby and Amélie worked from home trying to help out as much as she could. The two lived happily as a couple and worked together making the best out of their lives. Despite their happy lives though, there was still some sadness in Amélie’s heart for she still felt like a burden to Angela. Coming home late to do more work taking care of her bothered the former ballerina and she wanted so badly to walk again. She wanted to sweep Angela off her feet and take care of her instead of the other way around. Sadly, there was no way Amélie was going to walk again and so there was no point wasting energy on wishing about that. But then one night while the two were watching TV together the phone rang so Angela got up to go answer it. Amélie was sitting there watching the TV which happened to have a ballet performance on. It was the performance that Amélie had done before and brought back many memories of her time in the academy. Watching the girls dance on the stage along with the music made it feel like she was there herself. She closed her eyes and pictured herself standing in the center of the stage twirling to the music. Her arms and legs moved in sync as she leaped across the stage mesmerizing the crowd. The music picked up and the dance became faster reaching to the final climax with Amélie at the center of the stage and the crowd cheering her name. The dream seemed so realistic that she almost didn’t hear Angela calling her.

 

“Amélie!”

 

She opened her eyes and saw Angela staring at her with a shocked look as if she had done something wrong. She then realized that she was staring at the same eye level as Angela and not from below her. Amélie looked down and almost lost her breath as she saw that she was standing on her own two feet. There were so many thoughts going through her mind that she couldn’t process what was happening. All she knew though was that she was standing on her own without the help of another person. Overwhelmed with joy, Amélie tried to walk to Angela but she was instantly stopped when her legs gave out and she started to fall. Instead of hitting the hardwood however she felt herself hit something soft. Opening her eyes she saw that Angela had caught her and there were now tears tripping from her face.

 

“What’s just happened mon cher?”

 

“I don’t know but I think you might be able to walk again Amélie! You could dance again!”

 

Hearing the word “dance” shot a mixture of happy and sad emotions in her. Amélie didn’t know if she wanted to dance again after all the pain it caused her. When she looked at Angela though she saw the happiness in her eyes and knew that if she was going to dance she was going to dance for Angela only and no one else. Amélie had a new dream in mind and that was to one day dance just for Angela and show her the fruit of all her love and care that she has given to her. The two didn’t know what was going to happen next for them, but they both knew that no matter what they were going to get through it together. Instead of there being one spotlight on the stage of life there were two and Amélie couldn’t be anymore happier sharing it with the one that got her there for the rest of time.

 

_Danse avec moi et soyez mon seul partenaire de danse pour le reste du temps ... mon amour_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation note: Dance with me and be my only dance partner for the rest of time my love


End file.
